Followed By Memories
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: The past two years... Harry has been followed. By a haunting and difficult memory. He finally travels to the graveyard where he can make peace with the unforgotten love he'd pushed away those two years before...


**Author's Note:** _Damn_, I am on a man love roll! I love me some man love, and I hope you do, too... because... otherwise, you won't like this much. XD  
Anyway... I just had to do a Harry/Cedric. If this seems cliche to you, then, sorry. I think it's a pretty damn good cliche, then. But if you like cliche... all the more to love, right?  
Let's get the boy/boy action going!

**XXXXXX**

An ear-piercing sound cut through the dense air of the minute cemetery. Like the crack of a whip. As if out of nowhere, a strange sight to any regular human being appeared. It was a gigantic triple-decker bus, purple, and complete with bold gold lettering above the windshield: "The Knight Bus." It read very clearly. It wasn't quite as odd to the residents in the cemetery, however. This bus brought visitors often, grieving widows in black robes, silent men standing erect in front of the appropriate grave marking.

And today was nothing different.

A boy about the age of sixteen stumbled down the stairs of the Knight Bus, thanking the driver and overly excited conductor that went by the name of Stan.

"Good day, Mr. Potter! We welcome you any time. Goodbye, Harry Potter, goodbye!" Stan yelled, waving frantically to the back of the teenager. He clamped his hand over his mouth once he realized where they were and cleared his throat. Adjusting his conductor's hat awkwardly, he turned back to the driver. "Best we be off, Ern." And they were just that, gone with another bang.

With a small sigh, the boy that had gotten off stood up straight. He rested his hand in the right-hand pocket of his baggy jeans. Dudley's old garment, of course. His fingertips found the smooth surface of his wand. His fingers curved around the sliver of wood, loosely gripping onto it. The rough bus ride had left him in disarray. He clumsily attempted to straighten out the shirt that was draped over him. Why hadn't he worn robes this time? Next he pushed his rebellious black hair out of his face, revealing those deep emerald eyes everyone continuously commented on.

He finally stepped forward, slipping on the grass's morning dew. It had been stormy the night before, but today, it was eerily sunny. The teenager tried to recall the row in which he needed to go. It wasn't very hard to find, as it wasn't a very complex or expansive area. The grey tombstones that loomed over the ground intimidated him, yet gave him the strangest, unexplainable feeling of serenity.

Before he knew it, he was standing there. In front of the grave. Plain black script stared back at him from the otherwise blank stone. He could hardly read the name without his eyes brimming with tears.

"… I'm sorry I didn't come to visit sooner. I guess you could call me that of a coward." Harry spoke, extending his hand out to touch the cool marble. He kneeled, lowering himself to the damp ground so he could face the stone directly. Staring solemnly at the name on the stone's surface, he opened his mouth to speak again. "I guess I tried to suppress my feeling of loss… if I remembered, then I'd feel guilty. I couldn't even come to your funeral because of that. And I'm sorry. But I've grown up a little since then, I can deal with it, Ced. I can deal with it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Everything you'd ever said to me… your words have haunted me. You've been following me, Ced. I wish I could reverse those events. So much hadn't been done…"

Harry tilted his head back, forcing the buildup of tears to reroute back to his eyes. The weather seemed so out of place, like someone was playing some heartless joke to make him see the sunshine. The slight breeze brushing against his cheeks, rustling his hair. How cruel. Yet, what a surreal feeling. He closed his eyes to blocked the sun from his view. But, the rays were persistent. They shone through his eyelids in a warm, orange glow.

_Cedric, if only I could turn back time…_

**XXXXXX**

… **_Two Years Before…_**

"Good luck tonight, Harry!" Someone yelled from across the hall.

"Well, that's nice of them!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed brightly. Harry turned away, slightly embarrassed and nervous. Tonight was the final task in the Triwizard Tournament. Not a pleasant thought.

"I guess…" He mumbled in reply. Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill Weasley were all walking about Hogwarts. They had a full free day to themselves before Bill and Mrs. Weasley had to cheer Harry on. Before Harry would face certain death. Again. Wasn't it lovely how all of these outrageously dangerous events found their way to him?

There was a soft tap on his shoulder, interrupting his rambling thoughts. Once he turned around, he was facing Cedric Diggory. "Uh… hello," Harry said, somewhat surprised at Cedric's sudden appearance.

"Hi," Cedric replied, giving him a small smile.

"… Hey…" He didn't know what to say. This was one of his opponents. He'd be facing Cedric in a mere few hours to compete for the cup. And he had a growing suspicion that this bloke hated Harry's guts. Sure, they had both helped each other previously, but that was done. The exchange had been made. Harry's paranoia heightened. What if Cedric was plotting to get him out of the game before the final task? Pull a curse on him or something.

"… Say, Harry? Could I talk to you in private for a few moments?" Cedric asked sheepishly, not looking at Harry directly. Harry's eyes widened. Was this it? He was done for, right? But this was Cedric he was talking about. The noble Hufflepuff. Friend to all. Harry was apprehensive about the situation, but he hadn't lost all of his trust for Diggory.

"Sure," Harry finally replied.

"Great." Cedric waited patiently as Harry turned to excuse himself from the little tour he'd been giving. But Bill and Mrs. Weasley seemed fine with it, they were too busy reminiscing about their old school days. Cedric led Harry away from the two, down the corridor.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about? Anything dodgy about the next task?" Harry started conversation politely. Though, in his mind, a heated debate went on. What was Diggory up to?

"… I'm afraid I don't know any more about the task than you do. I'd appreciate it if you'd wait till we get to a more secluded area before I begin talking about what I wish to discuss." He sounded so formal. Harry could see Cedric's cheeks flush a bit. Odd.

"Alright," Harry replied simply.

"Sorry about my father…"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, you know, like earlier. He can be an ass when it comes to people being or not being better than me." He was referring to the little outburst Amos Diggory had had earlier in the day. Something about an article Rita Skeeter had written. And how Cedric would beat Harry in the tournament. Fatherly pride.

"Oh…" Was all Harry could think to reply with.

"Actually, I don't even think he realized I left him awhile back. He'd still been raving on about you. Absolutely bonkers. I think he's obsessed. If I didn't know otherwise, I'd say he fancies you, Potter!" Harry forced a strained laugh. Not funny. "Sorry, crude joke." The two walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Okay, here's an empty classroom, if you're still willing to talk," Cedric said, sidestepping into an older classroom with overturned desks and chairs.

"Yeah. Okay," Harry walked in and situated himself on a desk that was still in an upright position. Cedric stood a few feet in front of Harry, staring at him for a moment.

"… So?" Harry asked, trying to break Cedric out of his trance. He snapped to attention.

"Oh, right. Well…" He was struggling to find the right words. "Good luck on the task." He blurted lamely.

"Is… is that all you wanted to say?" Harry asked blankly.

"Yes… no…" Cedric slapped his forehead. "Look, Potter. I'll forfeit tonight if you want the cup."

"_What_?"

"Because if I'm out of the running, I know you could win…"

"But… but… _why_?"

"Why? I feel bad for beating you unfairly in Quiddich the other year… and you've helped me a lot through this tournament. Plus, you've gone through so much this year because of all those blighters and their uncalled-for rumors. And… if you won, you'd be just tossing it all back in their faces. I think you _deserve_ it, that's why, Potter," Cedric said in a rush.

"Look, Diggory," Harry cut in to make him stop ranting. "One? No hard feelings about the Quiddich match, I fell off my broom because I'm a major pansy when it comes to those bloody dementors. Two? Yes, I've helped you. But you returned the favor. We're even. Three? I _always_ have to deal with society's antics. I survived Voldemort on several occasions, there will always be gossip. And this just looked like I was trying to draw more attention to myself, I don't blame them. And four? I'll only _deserve_ the cup if I win it fair and square. If you forfeit, it won't be fair. I'll only win it if I truly deserve it. I won't allow you to forfeit, are we clear?" Harry explained.

"… We're clear," Cedric replied, not looking at Harry. His voice softened, "But I want to forfeit for you, Harry. I won't fight you in that maze tonight."

"What about everything you've worked for this whole year? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"No. Not really." Was all he got for an answer. Harry longed to know what was going through Cedric's mind. This encounter was becoming incredibly bizarre to him. Cedric parted his lips again, dodging Harry's questioning look.

"Ever since I saw you last year," Cedric began slowly, "I knew there was something different about you. Nothing like anyone else I've ever met. You were so much younger than I. Slender, aloof, intriguing. You have the past to match and everything. People wanted to know you, but you kept a small group of friends. You still do."

Cedric leaned against a desk near Harry, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"I found myself captivated. I kept a close watch over you… to see how you'd grow. You've gotten so much more mature because of this whole ordeal. I was glad to have an excuse to be closer to you than usual. There was something there… You know how me and Cho are together? I knew that you were at least vaguely interested in her. Maybe that's why I chose her. I can't really say."

"… What are you trying to get across, Diggory?" Harry spoke up, taken aback. Cedric lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. A chill ran down Harry's spine.

"I'm saying… I never thought I'd fall for someone like you, Potter. But I guess I have. Would you accept that?" Cedric stepped away from the desk he'd been leaning on and went over to Harry. He placed his hands on the sides of Harry's face and leaned in so their lips met.

Stunned, Harry's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. He didn't pull away from Cedric's warm confrontation, but he didn't kiss back, either. He was frozen. After what seemed to be an eternity, Cedric parted from him, dropping his hands back to his sides. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Cedric let out. Harry nearly fell off the desk, trying to get away from him.

"Oof," Harry let out.

"Are you okay?" Cedric leaned over him, attempting to help him up. Harry recoiled from his touch.

"Just… just piss off!" Harry yelled and stumbled across the room, heading toward the door.

"Harry…" Cedric called softly, but Harry didn't stop or even look back at him. As Harry hurried away from the classroom, he swore he heard a bang, as if someone had punched the wall.

**XXXXXX**

Harry opened his eyes, the cemetery blurred from the tears that had built up in his eyelids. He wiped at his eyes and looked at the tombstone again. He inched forward and fingered the bold, black name: Cedric Diggory.

"I must admit, Cedric, I was… repulsed by the idea of a bloke loving me. Repulsed by the thought of your touch, your kiss…" Harry whispered. "Yet… when I saw Voldemort kill you, when I had to take your body back to Hogwarts, your words affected me. I didn't want to let go of you, but they forced me away from your body. It… broke my heart." He exhaled heavily. After a short pause, he smiled lightly.

"You know… Cho kissed me last year. And even though I'd thought that's what I'd wanted… when she kissed me, all I could think about was you. I could only think of that day. And it may sound crazy to anyone else, but I wished it had been you there, instead of her." He stopped, thinking for a moment, and then continued, "I understand now. What you'd meant about Cho, why you had 'chosen' her. You wanted to make me jealous, didn't you? But you had to have realized that I never would have been mature enough to accept these feelings, Ced. It didn't work, and it wouldn't have."

"I… I just thought you ought to know this. I accept the fact that you fell for me. So… I want you to accept that I've done the same. I'm sorry I caused you pain. Sorry I was so stubborn. I made a mistake, shouldn't have made you take the cup alongside me. But… that's in the past. What's done is done. I guess it doesn't change the fact that… that I love you though, Ced. It's time I returned the favor," Harry said. He brushed his lips against the cool marble of the tombstone. He tilted backward and pulled out his wand. He didn't care if he couldn't use magic outside of school. It didn't matter. If he was expelled for this, it would be worth it.

He uttered an incantation under his breath and slid the tip of his wand over the marble near the bottom of the stone. He got up slowly from the ground and stepped back, checking his work. He looked at the grave for a minute, unblinking. He willed himself not to cry.

"Goodbye, Cedric," He murmured and turned away from the stone, walking out of the cemetery.

Near the bottom of the marble was what looked like sloppily engraved letters, it read, "**_I'll always be followed by your memory_.**"


End file.
